ONE MINUTE MELEE (Season №1 Episode 12): Erron Black VS Hol Horse
Description Mortal Kombat VS JJBA! Two cowboy-styled mercenaries finally have a chance do duke it out! Who is the best gunslinger? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Erron Black.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Hol Horse.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Somewhere in the USA... Erron Black is walking along the railroad, before Hol Horse lands onto roof of one of the vagons and then onto the ground. Hol Horse: What? Another cowboy? Is that a fest or something? Erron Black: Get out of my way, clown. Hol Horse: Make me do it! Then both combatants prepare to get out guns hidden in their holsters. Erron Black: You are looking for trouble. Hol Horse laughs and then Erron Black prepares his gun and gets ready to fire. The Fight IT'S TIME FOR AN OLD GOOD GUNFIGHT! (Erron fires at Hol Horse and bullet is seen approaching the latter) BEGIN! (Cues: Chaos Faction Music - Wild West (from 0:30)) 59-53: Hol Horse dodges the bullet and whips his Stand Emperor. He fires a bullet which flies at Erron,who dodges it as well. But the bullet fired from Emperor was unusual. It suddenly turnes on Black's side and hits him in the left leg. Erron Black moans in surprise as he staggers back. Then he fires the rest of his revolver's drum at the opponent. 52-47: Hol Horse takes cover behind the vagon. Suddenly,Erron Black appears from behind and grabs opponent in a chokehold. However,the latter kicks mercenary in the knee and shoot him in the shoulder. Erron staggers back. He doesn't understand where his opponent's gun actually is. 46-40: Hol Horse laughs again but is quickly hit in the arm - Erron got his rifle out and fired a shot while cowbuy was taunting him. Erron Black: Don't mock me. He fires another bullet from the rifle, 39-34: Hol Horse just slides below the bullet and kicks Erron in the stomach,but is quickly punched in the face. Then cowboy runs away from Black,who chases him,firing one shot after another from his revolver. Hol Horse is hit multiple times,but the wounds are not fatal. 33-28: Bleeding,Hol Horse grabs his gun again and fires 5 shots. Erron uses his rifle to block the first two bullets but the other three evade the butt and hit cowboy in the stomach. Then he begins beating Hol Horse until he is shot in the right leg this time. He seems to ignore the pain and then he grabs Hol Horse by the throat and lifts him up. Erron Black: You are too predictable. If I wanted,I would have killed you on the spot. But this time I have no choice left. Hol Horse: Predictable? PREDICTABLE?! I have many tricks in my sleeve left. 27-24: Hol Horse throws dust in Erron's eyes and takes cover behind another trailer. Gunshots are heard,but no one ever hits the mercenary. Hol Horse spots the puddle and runs to it,hoping for J.Gail and Hanged Man to assist him. 23-15: Suddenly,he is hit in both legs and slumps onto his knees. He doesn't give up and fires 6 shots back Erron Black: What the hell are you shooting from? Hol Horse: It will be a problem for you to see. That's because... Erron is faraway from Hol Horse. Every bullet hits him...With no effect. Erron Black was too far from his opponent and instead of deadly pieces of metal he is hit...with water splashes. Hol Horse stares in awe. Then he begins to crawl towards the puddle. 14-6: Erron Black slowly approaches him,holding the sword. Erron Black: Playtime's over,fool. Hol Horse fires another set of bullets. Every bullet is dodged by Erron who slashes Hol Horse across the chest,leaving a huge wound. Hol Horse screams in pain. Hol Horse: You...scoundrel! 5-3: Erron Black prepares to decapitate his opponent. Erron Black: You gave me enough trouble. I will do it quickly,don't worry. Hol Horse smirks and laughs. Hol Horse: You forgot about something. All bullets from Emperor dodged by Erron strike him in the back. Black groans in pain and slumps onto his knees. 2-0: Hol Horse uses the moment to pull a gun at his opponent's head. Hol Horse: SO LONG,RANGER!!! He fires a ton of bullets which shatter Erron's head completely. Black didn't ever have a time to scream as his brain was completely destroyed. K.O.! Erron's headless body slumps onto the ground. Hol Horse chuckles, having defeated such powerful opponent. Soon he hears police sirens. He knew the entire fight wouldn't have been left ignored. As police officers and paramedics approach him,Hol Horse passes out. Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... HOL HORSE! (Cues: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle OST - MEGYAN ~ Hol Horse ~ Extended) NEXT TIME ON ONE MINUTE MELEE! Cues: TMNT/Raphael 2012 -- Superhero Cues: Sonic Adventure DX Music: UNKNOWN FROM M.E. UPCOMING: Raphael VS Knuckles the Echidna! Who are you rooting for? Leave a comment below! Category:DukeNukem4ever Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:"Bounty Hunter" themed OMM Category:Gun Fights Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees